


Interludes

by Obsidian_Tear



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cad is gay, Multi, i don't know what to tag, tags will be evolving the more I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Tear/pseuds/Obsidian_Tear
Summary: Just random ficlets relating to and closing gaps in Abattoir.





	Interludes

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea to do this one night to supplement Abattoir - since it's centered on Boba's perspective, we miss a lot of the behind- the-scenes stuff with the other hunters. That being said, this ficlet is related to Chapter 3: Reunion where Cad mentions that the last time he spoke to Embo, Embo had relayed that he and Sugi were on Nal Hutta. 
> 
> So enjoy a little bit of Embo/Cad in an almost nonsensical little ficlet.
> 
> Please R&R

Cad sat in the quietest corner of Tito's bar, his fingers tapping against the old, wooden table; he had been visiting this bar since before the Empire began. It was a nasty little joint, but it had served him well in those years. He grew to love the place once the Empire took over, as it offered a short respite from the Imperial bullshit that had been going on in the galaxy. Well, that... and they offered communicators for a small fee; he knew that his personal comm. was being traced by the Empire, so he took to using these ones. It was risky... but he trusted them more than his own comm.

He nodded to the Twi'lek waitress as she slid him his drink, before observing the bar; it was filled to the brim with usuals - drunks and junkies and criminals of all sorts. Luckily, everyone knew to keep to themselves; but Cad tapped his blaster just in case.

He finally felt comfortable enough to place the call after a few minutes; he ran it through backchannels he was sure the Empire already discovered, watching as it flashed rather ominously. He held his breath, finally exhaling when the man picked up.

_“Cad.”_

Cad peered down at the miniature, blue Embo, his heart swelling; he looked amazing, even as a hologram. It took all of Cad's willpower not to reach out to stroke the holographic image. He had to restrain himself every time they spoke.

“How ya doing, kid?”

Embo scoffed. _“Are you ever going to drop that nickname? I haven't been a kid for a while now.”_

Cad just chuckled, his eyes flicking up to the door; his stomach clenched when two grey suits stepped through the door. He slumped a bit, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible; they disregarded him and moved toward the other end of the bar. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
“I asked ya a question.” Cad quipped, his gaze shifting from the Imps to Embo.

Embo cocked a browridge and crossed his arms over his chest. _“Watch your tone.”_  
  
Cad bit his tongue, a small grin plastered to his face; he reveled in being put in his place - especially when it came to Embo.  
  
“Apologies.”

 _“Better.”_ Embo hummed as he looked around; Cad couldn't tell where he was, only that it seemed well populated. Embo seemed a bit antsy, but played it off. _“We’re doing well. Sugi had her kid not too long ago.”_  
  
“Is that so?” Cad crossed his legs, peering up every once in a while to make sure he hadn’t been spotted; Embo didn't seem to mind that he didn't have Cad's full attention.

_“It’s a cute little thing. A lot more helpless than a Kyuzo baby, but it’s cute nonetheless.”_

“And how’s the new mother?”

 _“Well. She’s sober again, which is great – but she’s all over the place. I feel bad that we can’t get her to a psych.”_ Embo shrugged at that, before looking up at Cad; it took all of his control for Cad not to melt under his gaze. _“How are you doing?”_

“Lonely... surprisingly. I…” He paused, trying to find the right words. “I think I’m ready to retire.”

 _“You should. We could use another hand here on Nal Hutta.”_  Cad could just barely see that Embo was rolling a cigarette between his thumb and forefinger; this was a sort of tic of his - he always kept those damn cigs on him, but he rarely smoked them. _“I sure miss you.”_

Cad wanted to say that he missed Embo too, but his voice caught in his throat; he had sworn off attachments the moment the Empire rose from the Republic's ashes. The future was so uncertain - especially when it came to the Kyuzo; from what Cad heard, they were prized as mine workers and personal pets... and fetched a hefty price. Cad couldn't live with that sort of pain. He sighed, biting his lip.

“I’m not sure if it’s a good idea for me to join you two. Three high profile ex-hunters would draw too much attention… and I don’t want to put you or your family in danger.”

The mask Embo wore hid most of his emotions, but Cad could guarantee that the man was frowning. _“I understand. Where will you be going?”_

“Oh, I don’t know… I heard that Naboo is lovely this time of year.”

 _“Naboo is under Imperial occupation.”_ Embo stated.

“Alright, Tatooine it is.” Cad chuckled as he peered up; the Imps seemed to have noticed him, and were rising from their seats. It didn't seem as though they meant any ill-will toward Cad, but he wasn't taking any chances. He stood, patting the blasters at his side. “Gotta go. Love you.”

Before Embo could reply, Cad ended the transmission and wiped the holocomm’s history; he hurried out the back door of the bar, before disappearing into the crowd of night-dwellers.


End file.
